mi nueva vida en america
by javany
Summary: Sakura Honda es una japonesa que se muda a américa escapando de la guerra que azota a su país. Entonces conoce a una excéntrica soldado del cuerpo de pilotos femeninos, Emily Jones. "Quizá mi vida en estados unidos no sea tan mala después de todo" Nyo ameripan
1. Chapter 1

**ciao.**

 **esta vez les traigo otro fic para que se entretengan. como dije hoy vengo con todo y estoy editando el capi 5 de no me olvide justo ahora.**

 **bueno espero lo disfruten**

 **!MIAU! !A LEER!**

* * *

Cap 1: la llegada al nuevo mundo.

Querido diario:

Creo que así se escribía ¿no?, no importa. Esto del diario es nuevo para mí, igual que todo.

Acabo de llegar a Estados Unidos, el nuevo mundo, la tierra de la libertad, o como quiera que se llame y no me está gustando. En plena segunda guerra mundial, Japón ya no es un lugar seguro para mí.

Por cierto, no sé cómo hablarle a un diario, así que...mm... Creo que me presentare (esto es ridículo).

Me llamo Honda Sakura, pero en Estados Unidos se dice el nombre primero y luego el apellido, creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a eso.

Soy una chica de 18 años de piel blanca pálida, ojos negros y pelo corto del mismo color. Mi familia viene de Japón, pero por la destrucción y todos los asuntos de la guerra, me han obligado a irme a los Estados Unidos en un buque de carga lleno de inmigrantes de todas partes del mundo.

No importa si te tuteo ¿verdad?, claro que no, eres un diario después de todo.

Como sea, voy a describirte como era el barco en el que viajaba.

Era un buque color verde hecho de acero con tres pisos hacia abajo. Era enorme, y cuando quiero decir enorme es que era ENORME, el barco más grande que había visto. Me recordaba al libro sobre un navío llamado Titánic, pero mejor pensar que este no se hundirá por un iceberg en el camino.

Los inmigrantes iban en el último piso junto a la carga. El segundo era de los tripulantes y las máquinas, y el primero para la gente adinerada.

Yo no tuve esa suerte, mi familia es pobre, con suerte lograron pagar ese barco que me saco de ahí. Pero en realidad, todo fue gracias a un amigo familiar de China, que era el cocinero de ese barco. Creo que se llamaba Yao Wang, no recuerdo. Sólo hable con él una vez.

Bueno, siguiendo con el viaje, partimos a las seis de la mañana y yo, sin desayunar, me subí al barco. La planta baja era enorme, había cajas de madera sobre el piso de acero, y algunas camas improvisadas con sacos de papas rellenos de algodón.

Los inmigrantes se sentaban en las cajas, las cajas más grandes eran para los niños, que les encantaba trepar por ellas o saltar de una en una. Se veía divertido, pero mejor no arriesgarse, no quería llegar al nuevo mundo con una pierna rota.

Hacía un frío terrible en el barco, eran más o menos dos días de viaje hasta llegar a América. Mi kimono no abrigaba mucho y no podía pedir una manta, porque estaban reservadas para los enfermos, los ancianos, los niños y las futuras madres.

Me resigne todo el viaje a tener frío, sentía que me calaba los huesos y me atravesaba la piel. Japón era de un clima templado, no estaba acostumbrada al frío. Me hice una promesa a mí misma, apenas llegue y vaya al mercado comprare un abrigo, no importa el coste.

Mientras viajábamos, todos estaban callados, sólo se oían las risas de algunos niños, las olas surcando las paredes del barco y algún que otro delfín, no sabía si era un delfín, pero era mejor creer eso a creer que había un fantasma en ese almacén.

Repartieron comida en unas bolsas de papel café, agradecí y abrí la bolsa. En la bolsa había una manzana verde, una botella de agua, una especie de pastel con crema amartilla y un "sándwich" de una especie de embutido laminado (jamón) y queso de cabra.

¿Acaso nadie sabía cocinar sushi de camarón en ese barco, o al menos un onigiri decente? Eso sí es comida de verdad que no te hace morir de un ataque al corazón.

Bueno, al final, algo resignada me comí la comida que me trajeron, estaba hambrienta. El pastel estaba delicioso, no me termine de comer la manzana y no quise probar ese "sándwich", no se veía bueno.

Llegamos después de una larga travesía al puerto de Nueva Orleans. Había una bruma espesa, estaba muy obscuro, así que supuse que debía ser muy tarde en la noche.

El puerto estaba frío, y había muchos soldados americanos, señalando con lámparas el camino a seguir para inscribirse en el registro. Había soldados que hablaban en un millar de idiomas diferentes. Yo seguí al soldado que hablaba japonés poco fluido, al parecer éramos cuatro en total los que veníamos de allí o los que hablaban ese idioma.

El soldado de chaqueta azul que nos guiaba era francés, se llamaba Francis Bonenfoy, me lo dijo en el camino. Tenía una melena rubia brillante bastante larga para un hombre, también tenía los ojos azules y una barbita de hace dos días rubia.

Bueno, él nos guio a la sala de registro y se despidió en francés deseándonos a todos buena suerte, que bueno que yo hablaba ese idioma porque los demás no le entendieron ni jota cuando nos dijo eso.

Me registre con el nombre de Sakura Honda. Mi familia me había aconsejado que usara otro nombre pero el mío me gustaba mucho. Así que decidí no cambiarlo, mi nombre era yo, y yo soy Sakura, un "botón de cereza" obligada a crecer en un mundo de malas hierbas.

Saqué mi credencial de la mesa, oficialmente soy americana ahora.

Sabes diario, ahora veo porque los soldados nos hicieron llegar estos cuadernos de tapa roja con lápiz incluido, es muy reconfortante escribir lo que piensas a un trozo de papel.

De seguro me estoy volviendo loca hablando contigo, pero me da igual, me gusta contarles mis sentimientos, pensamientos y opiniones sobre algo a alguien, aunque sea solo a unos trozos de papeles viejos.

Ahora son las 11 de la noche según el reloj de la pared, buena hora para dormirse. Fue un largo día.

Mi nueva casa es un despacho pequeño en un departamento de dos pisos. Había un refrigerador sucio, un armario, una mesa y un par de sillas en la cocina. Una radio vieja y un sofá grande de terciopelo en la sala. Una cama, una cómoda y un armario en la habitación. También había un pequeño estudio, eso era algo bueno al menos puedo dibujar en paz.

Las sábanas de mi cama huelen a peste, pero no importa, otro día las lavo. Tengo que concentrarme en conseguir trabajo mañana. No estoy muy confiada pero creo que lo lograre. Superare esto. La guerra terminara y yo volveré a casa. Hay que tener Esperanza.

No se cómo decirle adiós a un diario, así que lo diré como si fuera alguien real.

Sayönara, diario-san.

* * *

 **les gusto?, un review?, un tomate?**

 **díganme** **si quieren que lo** **continué y yo lo haré.**

 **byebye**


	2. Chapter 2

**ciao**

 **aquí** **va el segundo capitulo de este fic**

 **no me olvides saldrá en breve**

 **!a leer!**

* * *

Cap 2: organizando mi nueva vida

Querido diario:

Este día ha sido de locos. No he podido dormir pensando en todo lo que me acaba de pasar.

Primero desperté con un gato en mi cara. Yo me asuste y pegue un grito.

-¿cómo entraste?- le pregunte al gato. El por supuesto no me respondió, sólo se quedó sentado mirándome. Yo lo tomé en brazos y se revolvió un poco pero después me empezó a ronronear, era muy dulce.

Empecé la limpieza de mi casa. Trape los pisos, barrí la casa, ordene los muebles, puse la ropa sucia en un montón (tengo que comprar una cesta), lave la vajilla, limpie el baño, sacudí el polvo la casa y desempaque. Agotada, deje ventilando.

Mi pijama estaba sucio así que tome una ducha y fui a prepárame el desayuno en la cocina. Entonces recordé que mi refrigerador estaba vacío. Tenía que comprar víveres.

Me puse un vestido azul que me entregaron. Me llegaba a las rodillas. Tenía un vuelo de encaje al final, unos botones y un bolsillo. Además tenía una cinta, la que por supuesto me puse porque ese vestido me quedaba demasiado grande.

Más que una persona común me veía como una empleada doméstica. Tome una bolsa de género y me dirigí a la puerta. El gato me detuvo en frente.

-¿qué quieres ahora?- dije acariciando esa masa peluda blanca y negra. El me ronroneó dulcemente. Era tímido y dócil. Me recordaba a una versión gatuna de mí.

Salí de la casa y el gato me siguió.

"bueno, al menos tengo un compañero" me dije mientras el gato esperaba pacientemente a que yo cerrara la puerta. Eso me hizo sonreír. Y eso que no había sonreído en días.

El gato y yo llegamos a un restaurante antes de comprar las cosas. No conozco Nueva Orleans y ese lugar se veía bien. El restaurante era muy pintoresco y quedaba a sólo dos cuadras de mi casa. Las paredes eran amarillas, habían mesas de cristal afuera y mesas de madera adentro del local, también habían banderas italianas por todas partes, muchas banderas italianas, en los muros habían retratos familiares donde se veía a dos jóvenes, chico y chica, al parecer hermanos, con un señor mayor de edad sonriéndole a la cámara. El restaurante se llamaba "la bella Italia".

Todo daba entender que eran 100% italianos, además el especial del día era pasta con salsa boloñesa, una comida típica italiana. Yo nunca eh comido pasta.

-buenos días- le dije casi en susurro.

-¿qué quisiera pedir?, lo que sea mi amigo se lo puede traer con gusto- ese mesero era muy agradable. Se llamaba Antonio Fernández (lo decía en su placa), tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa

-gracias quisiera una taza de té por favor- le dije dejando el menú sobre la mesa.

-¿sólo eso para desayunar?- el español me miro extrañado. ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?

-si...-

-¡no!, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, perdone pero no te puedo servir sólo un té- dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesa vacía de al lado.

-oh- le dije mirando el piso. Que más podía pedir. Además, que tenía de malo el que me sirviera un sólo té.

-¿sabe?, le recomiendo los canoli que hace el abuelo de Lovi, Roma, son deliciosos- dijo sobándose la barriga a modo de actuación.

Eso me pareció algo simpático de su parte, creo que el notaba que yo no era de ahí y quería ser amable conmigo. Además esos canoli no sonaban tan mal. Así qué pedí un té y unos canoli y Antonio se fue gritando con la orden en la mano.

-¡LOVI!, ¡una orden de canoli y un té pronto-

-¡no tienes que gritar, bastardo!- el otro se llamaba Lovino Vargas, tenía el pelo café obscuro y los ojos oliva. Aunque su personalidad... Bueno, ese es otro tema.

Antonio me trajo un plato de canoli calientes para mí, y un plato de atún para el gato. Me comí los canoli y me despedí de ellos. La comida italiana era rara, pero era deliciosa. Mejor que el café inglés al que fui ayer antes de ir a casa. Las galletas que me dieron estaban quemadas.

Fui a una plaza cerca de ahí, habían muchos árboles y una fuente, también algunas bancas. El piso estaba hecho de pasto y baldosas de cemento. Había farolas y una estatua de un caballo en el centro. Era un lugar muy bonito.

Compre el diario en un quiosco en la esquina llamado "el new York times" y vi los anuncios que avisaban empleó. Uno me llamo la atención.

"Se necesita mesero, con o sin experiencia en la cocina. El horario normal es de 10:00 a 20:00 horas con un descanso para almorzar, el salario mínimo es de 15 dólares la semana. Véase en el café "Kentucky luck" a las 09:00 para una entrevista".

Era un buen anuncio y treinta dólares la semana no sonaba mal.

"Además quizás repartir algunos platos no sea tan difícil" pensé, grave error.

Me encamine al café y me presente para el empleo. El café era muy agradable, casi todo hecho de madera, tenía una barra para los tragos y muchas mesas repartidas por ahí. Había algunos clientes comiendo una comida que al parecer estaba un poco quemada.

En la recepción había una mujer rubia de ojos azules, estaba revisando la caja registradora con el señor fruncido.

-hola- le dije casi susurrando, ella no me prestó atención, sólo ordenaba y contaba los billetes una y otra vez.

-hola- le dije de nuevo más fuerte. Ella me dirigió una mirada sería.

-tercera puerta a la izquierda- dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

Yo la mire confundida.

-¿que?-

-tercera puerta a la izquierda, ¿vienes por el empleo, no?- parece que no era la primera en venir.

-si...- le susurre.

-muy bien, puede sentarte, la jefa te llamara-

Me senté en una de las mesas apartadas y espere. Por mientras observe el local. Era un bar con mesas de madera y tenía una barra done habían muchas botellas de diferentes vinos, cervezas y bebidas alcohólicas.

Había una joven de pelo castaño y de ojos miel atendiendo a los clientes. Ahora que lo recordaba esa chica era igual a la de la foto en el restaurante italiano. La pobre corría con bandejas de comida de acá para allá.

-Felicia- llamo la rubia –hora del descanso-

-gracias Monika- dijo la chica agotada. Ella puso el cartel de cerrado mientras los clientes que quedaban terminaban su comida.

Monika se acercó a mí y me dijo

–felicidades, eres la nueva mesera- Yo me sorprendí con esa afirmación.

-¿en serio?-

-sí, ¿no quieres?-

-n-no, claro que quiero-

-Entonces empieza a limpiar- la rubio me paso un trapo y un delantal de mesera y me puse a trabajar.

-hola- me dijo una voz a mis espaladas, era la chica de pelo castaño ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? –soy Felicia Vargas-

-Sakura Honda-

-mucho gusto, aquí en "Kentucky luck" trataos bien a nuestros empleados-

-muchas gracias-

-no hay de que- dijo sonriendo –si quieres te muestro el lugar-

Yo acepte con gusto, esa chica era muy simpática.

Felicia me mostro la cocina, la barra y la sala de descanso, era un restaurante muy pintoresco. Después del tour por el bar, Felicia se fue y me toco hablar con Monika que, al parecer, era la jefa del restaurante.

-bueno sakura, te toca atender el bar- me dijo –el bar cierra a las cuatro de la mañana-

Luego ella me dio las llaves y se fue. Gracias a Felicia y a su tour ya sabía dónde quedaban las botellas de cualquier bebida y donde estaba la bodega.

Los clientes empezaron a llegar alrededor de las seis. Eran la mayoría soldados americanos que bebían y reían, uno que otro joven callado y un grupo de juerguearos.

Yo tenía que repartir bebidas y tragos de aquí para allá, ahora me compadezco de la pobre Felicia, este trabajo en serio es agotador.

De repente escuche un estruendo en la puerta, debía ser otro borracho que bailaba en la mesa. Cuando me di vuelta a una soldado que la cruzaba seguida de un grupo de su clase. Era una mujer rodeada de un grupo de hombres, al parecer la chica contaba una historia de guerra así que no puse atención.

Yo lavaba los platos cuando escuche que me llamaban.

-¡hey tú!- llamo la chica – ¿tienes bourbon?-

-si- conteste. Ella me sonrió.

-¡perfect!- exclamo – ¿me das un trago?-

-claro- serví el bourbon en un vaso y se lo di.

-¡oigan todos yo invito la ronda!-

Todos festejaron y se me abalanzaron encima pidiendo bebidas por doquier. Había vasos por todas partes, yo retrocedí hasta quedar pegada en la pared. De repente la soldado se puso enfrente y les dijo a todos.

-basta, uno por uno. Seamos educados con la empelada nueva ¿quieren?-

Todos agacharon la cabeza diciendo sí.

-estas bien- me pregunto, sus ojos azules me miraron con preocupación.

-s-sí, gracias- conteste ella me dio una sonrisa y se presentó.

-mi nombre es Emily jones, piloto estadounidense y ¡heroína de América!-

-Sakura Honda, s-soy mesera-

-un gusto Sakura, por cierto lindo nombre-

Yo me sonroje con lo antes dicho, ella me sonrío.

-eres adorable-

-¡Emily!-

-me tengo que ir- ella se retiró a la mesa donde estaba el grupo de soldados. Yo aún estaba impactada por lo que dijo ella, le reste importancia y seguí trabajando.

Al llegar la hora de cerrar puse la llave en el pomo y de repente escuche un maullido. Era el gatito.

-¿quieres venir a casa?- le pregunte este maulló en respuesta y movió su cola. Yo lo tome y, con el en brazos, me fui a casa.

Al llegar fui a por algo de comer, entonces recordé que no había ido a comprar. Me di un golpe en la frente por tal estupidez. Le di al gato el resto de un canoli que me guarde y me fui a dormir.

Al estar en mi cama no podía olvidarme de esos ojos azules y de las palabras de aquella chica, ¿Qué habrá querido decir? No sé pero mejor voy a dormir.

Sayorana diario

Buenas noches

* * *

 **les gusto?**

 **claro** **que si**

 **saludo a la Ale que me inspiro para escribir esta** **historia.**

 **bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**ciao**

 **les vengo a avisar que me voy de viaje así que vuelvo el domingo**

 **1,2,3!a leer!**

* * *

Querido diario:

Lo que sucede es que después de trabajar fui a hacer las compras al mercado, pues me dejaron la tarde libre al ser domingo. Ahí vendían de todo y más.

Compre comida para mí y para el gato, fui de acá para allá comprando cosas.

-¡pescados!- gritaba un vendedor.

-¡lámparas!- gritaba otro.

Era todo un bochinche en esa calle. Aún sigo sin acostumbrarme a la actitud de los Estados Unidos de América, pero poco a poco voy aprendiendo. Hasta ahora sé que son muy gritones

Fui a almorzar al restaurante italiano y esta vez me atendió un chico de pelo castaño, ojos oliva y un rulo gracioso en su cabeza.

-¿puedo ayudarle?- me pregunto con desgana.

-¿qué hay de almorzar?-

-a ver- empezó a enumerar -tenemos espagueti a la boloñesa, mostacholi con salsa Alfredo, lasaña a la boloñesa y entre otras pastas-

Nunca había probado pasta antes, así que no sabía que elegir.

-¿usted que me recomienda?-pregunte.

El me miro extrañado un rato.

-apuesto- dijo chasqueando los dedos -nunca has probado pasta ¿verdad?-

Yo baje la mirada y asentí con la cabeza.

-bueno, no se preocupe le daré a probar la pasta a la boloñesa que es lo que más se sirve aquí, si no le gusta me dice-

-muchas gracias-

-muy bien- dijo alejándose -vuelvo en un rato-

Mientras se alejaba pude reconocer en la cocina a Antonio, el mesero que me atendió ayer.

-¡oye bastardo!- le grito el mesero del rulo gracioso-¡una orden de pasta a la boloñesa y que no se te quemen!-

Me reí con ese comentario, de seguro Antonio debe ser un poco torpe.

Me sirvieron un plato y yo provee una cucharada. Debo admitir que estaba delicioso. Me comí el platillo y pague la cuenta agradeciendo al chef.

-por cierto- me dijo el mesero -mi nombre es Lovino Vargas- y se fue.

Me retire de la mesa y fui a continuar con mis compras.

Compre ropa, zapatos y un lindo vestido, también manteles y objetos para la limpieza, leña y entre otras cosas.

En la noche al terminar tome el tranvía para ir a casa. Con todas las compras tuve que usar dos asientos del tranvía.

Llegue a la calle en donde estaba mi casa cuando ya había obscurecido. En las sombras la calle se veía espeluznante. Pase por un callejón que no reconocía, así que trate de volver pero cuando me di cuenta estaba perdida.

Con bolsas y todo traté de llegar a mi casa pero no reconocía nada de esa calle. Estaba llena de basura y había un par de vagabundos en una esquina.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí- dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Había tres hombres rodeándome, los tres usaban harapos y se acercaban a mí lentamente.

-una japonesilla- hablo el segundo.

-¿qué hacemos con ella Peta?-hablo el tercero.

El primero, al que reconocí como Peta, se acercó más a mí.

-¿y si nos divertimos con ella? Total los japoneses no son bienvenidos aquí- Los otros dos se rieron.

Yo trate de huir pero el tercero me acorraló, me agarrado del vestido y me tiro al suelo.

-¡auxilio!- grite, pero el callejón están vacío.

-nadie te va a escuchar niñita- dijo el segundo hombre mientas me jalaba del cabello hacia arriba. Yo me pare por inercia y el hombre me arrojo contra la pared.

Peta me acorraló en un sitio, yo quería llorar, esos hombres iban a violarme o quien sabe que más.

Justo el me empezó a levantar el escote del vestido cuando se oye un grito cercano.

-¡alto!-

Los tres pararon justo cuando una figura femenina de cabello rubio golpeo a al hombre en el estómago. Los ordo dos fueron a defenderlo pero ella les apunto con su arma.

Luego se acercó a mí y exclamo.

-¡por fin te encuentro, no te vuelvas a escapar!-

Lo la mire con duda y ella me guiñó un ojo. Ahí supe que solo estaba actuando. Emily me recogió de un brazo y me apunto con su arma en la cabeza.

-alguien que me explique por qué estaban hablando con esta japonesa-

-eh...vera...estábamos solo hablando con ella pero-

-¡pero nada!- exclamo con voz mordaz -¿tienen idea de lo que significa dar información a un inmigrante?-

Los hombres retrocedieron asustados, yo sólo podía ver esos ojos azules llenos de furia.

-¡chicos!- llamo la rubia

-¡arréstenlos!-

Un par de soldados salieron de un coche y fueron corriendo hasta nuestra posición. Los vagabundos se fueron corriendo mientras que estos los perseguían.

Cuando estuvimos solas la soldado me soltó.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto.

Yo no podía responder, sólo me quede viendo esos hipnotizantes ojos azules hasta que la soldado me sacudió. Al verme da cubierta me sonroje pero asentí con la cabeza.

-muy bien- dijo aliviada -debes tener cuidado en las calles ¿ok?-

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella me examino un rato y de repente su rostro se ilumino.

-¿eres la chica del bar, cierto?-

-s-si-dije mientras recogía mis compras.

-¡sabía que te conocía de alguna parte!, me pareciste muy familiar ¿cómo era que te llamabas?-

-sa-sakura-

-Pues bien sakura- dijo –si quieres te ayudo-

-¡no!, gracias de todas formas-

Ella se encogió de hombros y se fue a un auto militar. Entonces al terminar de recoger recordé que me había perdido.

-¡espera!- le grite

Ella se detuvo -¿pasa algo?-

-yo...-no sabía que decirle, respire hondo y hable -me perdí-

-no te preocupes- me dijo -nosotros te llevamos ¿verdad Matt?-

El conductor hizo sonar la bocina en respuesta.

Llegamos a mi casa y Emily me fue a dejar a la puerta.

-oye- me dijo -¿trabajarás en el bar mañana?-

-si- le dije en un susurro. Su rostro se ilumino

-¡perfect!- exclamo - nos vemos mañana- y se fue, yo me quede viendo como el auto se iba.

Entré a mi casa y me senté. ¿Qué me pasaba? Por un momento mi corazón se aceleró. Quizás sólo sea la emoción de hoy día,

Pero esa sonrisa, esos ojos. ¿Por qué no me los puedo quitar de la cabeza. Mejor voy a dormir.

Hasta mañana diario

* * *

 **review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CIAO**

 **hoy estoy que ardo de tantas historias que publico XD**

 **bueno aqui va el capitulo 4**

 **1.2.3.!a leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Querido diario:

Lamento si estas semanas que no te había escrito.

En el restaurante el trabajo es muy agotador. Monika siempre me da tareas, por lo menos nos da un descanso. Felicia está acostumbrada y ella dice que con el tiempo yo me acostumbrare, espero que eso pase y que sea rápido.

Con el tema de mi casa. Ya la tengo decorada y limpia, ahora si parce un hogar. Al final me quede con el gatito y le puse Tama, es muy tierno y además me acompaña cuando estoy en casa.

Se siente un poco solitario sin mi familia, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando. Mi hermano y mis padres de seguro están bien. Recibí una carta de mi hermano diciendo que se van a vivir a Londres, eso me pone contenta.

¿Recuerdas a Emily jones? Resulta que viene todos los días con su grupo de soldados, entre ellos estaba el francés que me recibió al llegar aquí. También está su hermano mellizo llamado Matthew y un soldado británico llamado Arthur, que es íntimo amigo de Emily.

Ellos siempre me piden que los acompañe a beber, aunque no beba nada, y siempre terminaban todos ebrios menos Emily que siempre estaba sobria. Ella me trataba bien y siempre era amable conmigo.

Un día miércoles, estaba en el bar esperando a que llegara el alegre grupo de soldados, pero me sorprendí al ver solo a Emily, nadie más había llegado.

Como todos los días yo atendía la barra por orden de Monika. Entonces me acerque a ella para saber si quería algo de beber.

-hola Emily- le dije en un susurro.

-ah, hola sakura- me dijo con una sonrisa -¿que hay para beber?-

-¿te parece un bourbon?- le pregunte.

Ella asintió con la cabeza efusivamente, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de respuesta.

Fui a la barra a servir el trago cuando de repente escucho la voz de Felicia detrás de mí, está recién se estaba yendo.

-vino sola esta vez- hablo Felicia -¿Por qué no la acompañas?- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿crees que quiera mi compañía?-

-claro que sí, son amigas o no-

Entonces observe el bar, estaba casi vacío excepto por un grupo de bebedores que ya había atendido.

Entonces mi vista cayó en Emily, ella me miraba con sus ojos azul cielo y me sonreía con esos perfectos dientes blancos. Me estaba saludando con la mano y me indicaba que viniera.

Yo aparte la vista y me fije en el vaso que estaba lavando. Luego me despedí de Felicia y fui a servirle el bourbon a Emily. Tome la botella y fui hacia su mesa.

Cuando de repente alguien puso el pie y me tropecé. Trate de afirmarme en una mesa pero la mesa cayo también haciendo un desastre. El grupo de bebedores solamente se rio mientras yo recogía los trozos de vidrio roto y la mesa manchada de bourbon.

-que torpe eres- me dijo uno, yo trate de ignorarlo.

-japonesa inútil- me dijo otro, yo seguí limpiando.

-eres una deshonra para tu familia-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Entonces, con un trozo de vidrio, rasguñe la cara del tipo que me había dicho eso. Sus amigos lo fueron a ayudar, pero este se incorporó. Era un tipo de mas o menos un metro ochenta y tenía el rasguño en su mejilla que todavía sangraba.

-estúpida, ¡que me has hecho!- me grito mientras intentaba agarrarme, yo lo esquive y me fui corriendo hacia la barra. El tipo me persiguió.

Cuando estuvo frente a mi empezó a lanzarme vasos, yo me agache pero algunos trozos de vidrio me llegaron y me hirieron. Entonces escuche un disparo y el tipo dejo de lanzar vasos.

Me levante un poco para ver quién era y me sorprendí al ver a Emily con un revolver en mano apuntándole al tipo.

-será mejor que dejes de lanzarle vasos, oíste- dijo con una voz mordaz. Una que me provocó escalofríos y parece que al tipo también porque este soltó los vasos y levanto las manos.

-oye- le dijo Emily –no quiero problemas así que déjala en paz-

El tipo me miro con furia, pero fue a sentarse a su mesa. Yo en cambio empecé a recoger los trozos de vidrio que estaban en el suelo. De repente sentí una presencia al lado mío, era Emily.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto.

-si- respondí cortante.

Ella se agacho y empezó a ayudarme a recoger los trozos de vidrio. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras recogíamos. Entonces un trozo de vidrio me corto la mano.

-auch- me queje.

Emily escucho y se acercó a mí.

-déjame ver- yo le mostré la mano, tenía un corte muy grande en la palma.

Ella saco de su bolso de cuero unas vedas y empezó a curarme la mano. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella estaba centrada en la curación.

Levante la vista hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, sus ojos azules estaban concentrados en mi mano, su piel era muy lisa y tersa, su cabello rubio era del color de la paja. Ella levanto la vista y nos quedamos viendo la una a la otra como embobadas.

-tus ojos son muy lindos- me dijo mientras sonreía.

Yo me sonroje y baje la mirad mientras seguía recogiendo vidrio rapidamente, mi corazón se aceleró, no sabía por qué.

-gra-gracias- le dije.

Entonces ella se levantó y me ofreció la mano para que yo me levantara. Yo en cambio me levante sola y me fui corriendo a la bodega.

-¿adónde vas?- me pregunto.

-a buscar más bourbon- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta. Entonces me apoye en esta y me deslice hasta sentarme.

Nadie aquí quiere a una japonesa de segunda, nadie quiere que yo siga aquí. Tal vez la venida a América fue mala idea.

Abrase mis piernas y me puse a llorar en silencio. No quería que nadie me escuchara llorar. Pero como todo en mi vida paso lo contrario.

-sakura- me dijo Emily mientras tocaba la puerta –sakura ¿estás bien?-

-¡vete!- le grite.

Ella suspiro –no voy a irme a ningún lado-

-algún día lo harás, nadie quiere a una japonesa- dije entre sollozos.

-sakura- me dijo –eso no es verdad-

-claro, los vagabundos dijeron eso y ahora los del bar-

-es que esa gente es mala, tú no eres así-

Ella empezó a abrir la puerta lentamente mientras yo me corría. Cuando ella entro lo que hizo fue sentarse a mi lado a abrazarme. Yo me sorprendí ante tal gesto pero le correspondí el abrazo, necesitaba desahogarme.

Sentí los latidos de su corazón, eran serenos y tranquilos. No sé cuánto rato estuvimos así pero quería que durara por siempre

-oye- me dijo – se que no conoces nueva Orleans, ¿Qué tal si te enseño?-

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿de verdad haría eso por mí?-

-claro- me dijo sonriendo, mi corazón se aceleró. Yo acepte agradecida.

-entonces nos vemos mañana aquí- me dijo y ambas salimos de la bodega, ella para irse a la base y yo para cerrar el bar.

Ahora no puedo dormir y por eso te escribo, será menor que me vaya. Mañana escribiré como me fue con Emily.

Hasta mañana diario-san

* * *

 **review?**


End file.
